


【德哈】救救救世主的大头菜

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *动森AU【什么鬼？*私设如山*都这样了也不纠结O不OOC了吧？*反正我没救了*所以也不属于我*个人德哈本《跳针》火热预售中哦！Lof置顶可见详情*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	【德哈】救救救世主的大头菜

“这周的大头菜又要烂在地里了，赫敏，你是我们中间最聪明的人，你要想想办法。”哈利卷着裤腿蹲在田里，愁眉苦脸地看着好友。

他和两位好友住在同一个岛上，白天采摘水果种种花，晚上去周围的荒岛上抓抓狼蛛钓钓鱼。收获来的东西能够卖钱，但除此之外，他们的主要资金来源还是每周买卖一次的大头菜。只是那些把他们骗到荒岛上就开始无限发放和征收贷款的奸商狸猫们一个比一个奸诈，收大头菜的价格不仅每天变动，就连岛和岛之间都不一样。

“我们认识的好友岛这周全军覆没，没希望了。”赫敏点着自己手中的手机，“明天要是有保本价就卖吧，至少不亏。”

罗恩一身泥巴，在远处嚎叫起来：“老子辛苦了一周一分钱也不赚？没天理啦！”

岛上的阳光刺眼，照在皮肤上火辣辣的，晒得哈利身上一层亮晶晶的汗水。他用的袖子擦擦额头，原本白皙的皮肤早就被晒出了焦糖色，看起来倒是另一番风味。

“没别的方法了吗？”哈利无奈地问。

“有，带机票和物资去求欧皇岛。”赫敏面无表情。

“不去！”

“去！”

两个不同的声音同时响起，哈利扭头瞪着远处的罗恩：“你没良心！”

“孩子的大头菜都要烂啦要什么良心！”罗恩嚷嚷起来，“看看人家斯莱特林们的欧皇岛，别说房子，连柏油马路都修起来了！每天岛民们帮忙浇花种树，他们只要坐在两层的大别墅里卖卖大头菜。600铃钱一颗的大头菜啊！我要是一棵树，那我每天都能长出三颗柠檬！”

“你要真能每天长三颗柠檬那可比现在有用多了。”赫敏冷漠地看着自己的男友，“异岛水果一颗500铃钱，就是我到现在也没见到过柠檬而已。”

罗恩立刻小声下来：“怪我干什么，那都是哈利不肯……”

“那个马尔福要我去换哎！”哈利睁大了双眼，望着两位即将背叛自己的好友，“其他岛的上岛条件都是机票，铃钱，或者是物资，就那个马尔福要我去换。我们要是上了他的岛，我可就回不来了……唉，早知道第一次去卖大头菜的时候，我就不去了。”哈利叹了口气。

马尔福家私人岛上几乎每周都能碰上高价，就算偶尔一次没有，他们斯莱特林联盟里也能轻松找到高价岛。靠着好运气，马尔福岛主轻易地建设起了自己的岛，不仅自己住进了两层大别墅里过着舒服的日子，就连岛上都建设得非常完美，不仅拥有现代化的城市，还有优美的浪漫花园，是个妥妥的三星岛。

当然，他们也开放让其他岛的人去他们那里交易大头菜，只是每一次去，都要给他们带上岛费和小礼物。条件不算离谱，去的人源源不断。哈利他们也去过一次，条件是机票和铃钱。

原本只是一次普通的旅程，他们三个人一起出发，因为除了卖大头菜之外，哈利还想参观一下人家的岛。只是没想到在他们排队卖大头菜的时候，发生了一个小意外。

长长的卖大头菜队伍几乎看不到尽头，哈利背着装大头菜的竹筐，闲得在队伍里东张西望，却没想到这一看，就看到远处有个人在偷挖岛上的稀有花。

哈利立刻把背上的竹筐放下来让罗恩看着，自己举着捕虫网就冲了过去。

“嗨！你在干什么！上岛不动岛主的东西，这种默认的规则你不知道吗？！”

哈利一个捕虫网就拍在了那个人的脑袋上。

只是没想到那个人丝毫没有悔意，反而一样举起了捕虫网打向哈利的脑袋。两个人就这样打了起来，周围的人纷纷围观起他们打架，没一会儿，这里的动静就引来了本岛的人。

“住手。”

哈利后退几步，收起了捕虫网。他回头，看见一个帅气的金发男人站在自己身后。这个人比他高半个头，身上穿着得体的礼服，哈利想了想，好像是Able Sisters服装店的高价限量款。

有钱人了不起？

有钱人了不起！

“我是德拉科·马尔福，这个马尔福私人岛的岛主。”金发男人做了自我介绍，“我这里不能斗殴，你们没看过上岛规则吗？”

“他突然跑过来打我！”那个偷花的人立刻叫起来。

德拉科视线扫向哈利，哈利穿着简单的体恤牛仔裤，身上倒是背着一个前不久钓鱼比赛赢来的鱼儿挎包，在他身上显得既怪异又可爱。

“他要偷你的稀有花。”哈利收起网后就平静下来，他冷静地指指那个人的背后，一颗刚挖起来的稀有花不小心掉落在地上，直接坐实了他的话。

偷花的人无法反驳，心虚地闭上了嘴。

“违反上岛规则直接逐出，列入黑名单禁止再上岛。”德拉科挥挥手，他身后的人立刻上前，架起那个偷花的人就向马尔福私人岛的机场走去。

半分钟内处理完事情，德拉科又转头看向哈利，微笑道：“谢谢你，请问能问一下你的名字吗？”

“我叫哈利·波特……呃，来自格里莫广场12号岛，我们是来卖大头菜的。”哈利被对方的视线盯得有些窘迫，他挠挠额头，有些紧张。

“我想邀请你去我家坐坐，可以吗？大头菜就让我的人帮你们排队，他们卖掉之后会把钱给你们。”

“啊？啊……可以是可以，但我还有两个朋友在队伍里。”哈利指指远处的罗恩和赫敏，他们两正焦急地向这里看过来，可是队伍越来越长，他们要是轻易离队，今天就卖不成大白菜了。

“让他们一起来吧，不用担心。”德拉科再次挥手，又有人向罗恩和赫敏的方向跑去，没一会儿，罗恩和赫敏就向哈利这边走来，和他一起跟着德拉科开始参观马尔福私人岛。

德拉科一路上都在亲切地给哈利介绍自己的岛屿，若是哈利看到感兴趣的家具或者是稀有花，德拉科更是大方地直接塞进他的包里。马尔福私人岛上建设先进，甚至有一片正在建设中的游乐园。

“等游乐园建好了你可以随时过来玩，我们还会有摩天轮。”德拉科站在山上，给哈利看远处的工地。

“游乐园？”哈利惊讶地看着他，“看起来不像是你会喜欢的东西。”

“给岛民玩的，让他们开心地生活，是我的责任。”德拉科脸上带着认真的神色。

哈利看着德拉科的侧脸，突然想起什么，他从自己包里掏出一枚叶子：“我昨天恰好买了一个棉花糖机。”他把叶子塞进德拉科的手里，“送给你，到时候可以放在游乐场里。”

德拉科意外地盯着自己手里的礼物：“这是……送给我的？”

“是呀，送给你的礼物。”哈利合上自己的包，“礼尚往来。”他的笑容明亮而灿烂。

德拉科低下头看手中刚收到的礼物，低低地笑了起来，他淡色的睫毛随着他的笑声微颤着：“谢谢……这是第一次……有人不带目的地送我礼物。”

哈利和两个好友一直玩到晚上才离开，他们吃了德拉科岛上的稀有海鲜作为晚饭，德拉科的人带回了卖大头菜的钱交给赫敏，等一切都收拾好时，哈利发现他们回程的包里鼓鼓囊囊的，装满了德拉科送他的东西。

“太不好意思了，竟然收到了这么多礼物。”哈利检查完自己的包，突然有些心虚，“下次……下次我给你带礼物！我们岛上也有很多特产！”

“好的。”德拉科身子挺拔，双手背在背后，站在机场外送哈利他们离开。他欲言又止，最后还是忍不住地揉了揉哈利的黑色卷发，“我等你。”

哈利和他道别，然后跟两位好友跑进机场，一起回到了自己的岛上。这次他们卖大头菜大丰收，另外还得到不少家具，三个人刚好趁这个机会把自己的岛上好好改造了一番。等哈利从改造岛屿的工程里抬起头时，已经过了一个月有余。这一个月里他们和好友岛上都出了不错的大头菜价格，就没有再去外岛交易。可是他们的岛都少有高价，连续几次好运后，他们的大头菜价格又跌入了谷底。

“怎么办？”赫敏看着哈利，“又去欧皇岛？”

哈利猛然想起德拉科低着头时的淡色睫毛，他清清喉咙，说：“可，可以……”

赫敏拿出手机：“好，我去申请。”

只是没一会儿，赫敏就匆匆忙忙地跑回来，一脸微妙的表情看着哈利。

“怎么了？不让我们去吗？”哈利好奇地问。

“不是。”赫敏把手机递给哈利看，“马尔福要求你搬过去当他的岛民，以此换我们未来无限制上他的岛卖大头菜。”

……

“哈利，你认真考虑一下，说实话这个条件，其实非常划算。”罗恩抚摸着怀中宝贝的大头菜，认真地劝着好友，“他只是让你住过去，直接送你一套别墅，而且他的岛屿开发已经结束，也不要求你干活儿，你就是去享福的！”

哈利不同意：“我是这种好逸恶劳的人吗？！”

罗恩漠然地盯着他。

“好，我是。”哈利立刻投降，“可是……我走了之后，你们两个人怎么办，本来三个人干活儿就已经够辛苦了，等我走了之后，你们两个人岂不是又要增加工作量？”

“不会呀，你走了我就可以跟赫敏双宿双飞二人世界……咳咳咳，我的意思是男女干活，搭配不累，你不用担心我们……”

“哈利。”赫敏打断愚蠢的男友，“你有没有想过，如果你住过去，我们就也是每周都有高价的欧皇岛，那我们就不需要再靠种植捕捞赚钱还贷款，建设岛屿的事情，马上变得更加容易。”

“好像……是这么回事？”哈利心里的坚持开始松动。

“当然你不想去我们肯定不会逼你，可是哈利，那天我们两个人跟在你和马尔福的身后看得一清二楚，你老实承认，你不馋他的大头菜价格，难道你还不馋他的脸吗？”

哈利被好友如炬一般的目光盯得颤抖起来。

“……馋，我不仅馋他的脸，我还馋他的身子。”

他想起了那身限量版的礼服，扣子一直扣到喉结处，看不到衣服下的锁骨。

好可惜哦。

赫敏答应了对方的条件，上岛资格码飞速地批复下来。哈利苦兮兮地收拾好自己的行李，在马尔福私人岛的入口处和两位好友凄惨道别。

罗恩随意地跟他挥挥手，就头也不回地拉着赫敏一人背着一筐大头菜，向长长的队伍跑去。

“……”

高价大头菜面前的友情，竟然如此不堪一击！

哈利背着大大的双肩包叹息转身，一下子就撞到了一个人的怀里。他连退几步抬头，看见一头金发的德拉科站在他面前。德拉科身上换了一件私人定制款的名牌衬衫，脸上带着温柔的微笑。

“欢迎来到马尔福私人岛，请问你想到我的岛上住吗？”

哈利看着他灰色的双眸，窘迫地咳了一声：“我不是……已经答应你了吗？”

“你的别墅已经建好，我带你去看看？”德拉科的笑容没变。

哈利点点头，德拉科带着他穿过岛上的城市，最后停在一栋精致的别墅前面。

“这是你的房子。”德拉科说，他指指隔壁的大别墅，“我家就在隔壁。”

哈利顺着他的手指看过去，看到两栋房子中间修了跟没修一样的矮围墙时，又咳了起来。

“你要是想换围墙，直接换就好。”德拉科看见他的反应，“这里是你的家，你可以做任何你想做的事情。”

哈利看着德拉科温柔而体贴的神情，莫名的被他安抚下来。两个人走进了哈利的别墅，两层小别墅，里面倒是空空的没有什么东西。

“我想你应该有自己的装修风格，如果希望我帮忙，我可以马上叫人来。”德拉科解释道。

哈利立刻摇头：“没事，正合我意。”

他打开自己的背囊，从里面拿出墙纸地板和家具，没一会儿，新家就被哈利布置成自己喜欢的风格。

德拉科看着古老的石墙壁纸和红色魔法阵地毯，还有窗边书桌上放置的水晶球，忍不住又笑了起来：“原来你是个小巫师。”

哈利坐在地上，害羞地挠挠头发：“我……我只是喜欢这种风格。”接着他又从背包里掏出了无数东西，“这些是带给你的礼物。”

哈利拉住德拉科的手，让他也坐到地上，然后一股脑的把叶子都塞进了德拉科的怀中。虽然哈利的背囊空间有限，但他还是带了不少礼物给德拉科。即使德拉科怀里已经堆满了叶子，哈利依旧埋头在自己的背囊里翻找。

德拉科怀里的叶子多到落在地上，他盯着哈利头顶翘起的卷发，哭笑不得放下手中的东西：“哈利你太可爱了……怎么办？我快要忍不住了……”

“嗯？”哈利抬起头，“什么……啊！”

德拉科突然欺身上前，把哈利推倒在地。他双手撑在哈利脑袋两侧，身子压在哈利上方。

哈利脸涨红起来：“我们是不是应该慢慢来，例如先……先了解对方……”

“嗯，我原本是这样打算的。”德拉科点点头，眼中的光芒渐渐沉下，透露出一丝危险却又诱惑的暗色。

他低哑着嗓音：“你有什么想问我的吗？”

哈利咽了咽喉咙，他的视线刚好落在德拉科的衣领处。德拉科今天穿的是衬衫，领口的扣子敞开着，露出好看的锁骨。哈利脑袋顿时一片空白，原本想说的话全都被抛到了脑后。

他晕晕乎乎的，忍不住问出了一直埋在心底深处的疑问——

“有几厘米？几厘米啊？”

——FIN——


End file.
